


Nasza nienawiść jest niemalże legendarna!

by MotherOfDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfDrarry/pseuds/MotherOfDrarry
Summary: Szczerze powiedziawszy jeszcze do końca nie wiem, o czym będzie te opowiadanie. Cały czas do głowy wpadają mi nowe pomysły, i wciąż zastanawiam się jak nim pokierować. Całość mocno będzie nawiązywać, do Czary Ognia, bo wydarzenia mają miejsce na czwartym roku. Jak już napiszę więcej rozdziałów, dodam bardziej jednoznaczny opis. :)





	1. Back to Hogwart

       Na peronie stacji King Cross stało kilka osób, których w ogóle nie kojarzyłem. Co roku było tak samo. Moja rodzina jako pierwsza zjawiała się na miejscu, potem schodzili się spanikowali lub nazbyt ekscytujący się pierwszoroczni, a na koniec cała reszta.  Doskonale pamiętam, że zanim zacząłem naukę, nie mogłem się doczekać, kiedy będę mógł przekroczyć mury Hogwartu. Nawet, jeśli sam mieszkałem w pałacu, zamczysko robiło na mnie wrażenie. Ojciec dużo opowiadał mi o historii tej szkoły i jego własnych wspomnieniach z nią związanych. Żadną niespodzianką był dla mnie fakt, że tak jak on trafiłem do Slytherinu. Od samego początku byłem tego pewien, a moja fascynacja Domem Węża była tak ogromna, że jego barwy zdobiły mój pokój w Malfoy Manor, zanim jeszcze do niego należałem.  To wszystko było miłym wspomnieniem, ale później poznałem Pottera, który odrzucił moją przyjaźń, by oficjalnie stać się moim wrogiem. Od tego momentu idealna wizja Hogwartu zaczęła się załamywać, a nienawiść do Pottera rosła z każdym kolejnym rokiem. Dostawał wszystko nie wkładając w to większych starań. Był sławny, co prawda za okrutną cenę, ale jednak. Dostał się do drużyny Quidditcha, na początku nawet nie wiedząc czym ona jest. Nauczyciele go uwielbiali, bo lubili też jego zmarłych rodziców, dyrektor ewidentnie faworyzował dom Gryfonów, przy czym Potterowi pobłażał każde jego przewinienie. Mógł złamać milion szkolnych zasad, za które inni dostaliby karę, ale on nie ponosił za to żadnych konsekwencji. Komu nie działałby na nerwy ktoś taki? Przynajmniej nie był dobry w nauce, ale pierwsze miejsce w szkolnym rankingu musiała zabrać mi ta szlama, Granger, co nie było żadnym pocieszeniem, bo w domu musiałem wysłuchiwać pretensji ojca, że dziecko brudnej krwi ma lepsze wyniki w nauce niż ja. Czy teraz moje cierpienie jest zrozumiałe?

       Rodzice w głębokim poważaniu mieli moje narzekania, ale ja naprawdę nie chciałem wracać do Hogwartu.

      - Durmstrang jest za daleko, Draco. Wysłanie cię do tej szkoły byłby dla nas za dużym zmartwieniem. - Miałem ochotę wywrócić oczami, ale wiedziałem, że zaraz po tym nastąpiłby zdecydowanie za długi monolog, na temat mojego braku manier i szacunku do ojca. Przerabiałem wiele razy i o ile większość cech świadczących o braku dobrego zachowania ojciec u mnie wytępił, o tyle ostentacyjne wywracanie oczu było za silnie wpisane w moją osobę. Żadne kary nie pomogły.

      - Jeśli kiedyś oszaleję przez tę szkołę i szlajającego się po niej Pottera, to będzie tylko i wyłącznie wasza wina.

     - Trzymaj emocje na wodzy, Draco. Powinieneś skończyć z tą dziecięcą nienawiścią. Już ci kiedyś mówiłem, że w tych czasach nieopłacalne jest ukazywanie niechęci do Harry’ego Potter’a.

   - Ojcze, nasza, jak to nazwałeś, niechęć, jest niemalże legendarna. Nie ma sensu udawać, że jest inaczej. Plotki rozniosłyby się po całej Anglii, a brukowce oszalały od spekulacji na temat naszej rodziny, gdybym nagle zaprzyjaźnił się z tym idiotą.

      - Język, Draco.

      I tak właśnie było za każdym razem. Często zastanawiałem się czy ojca, Jeams Potter, wkurzał tak samo jak mnie, jego syn. Wiadome było, że Snape go nie cierpiał, każda lekcja eliksirów utwierdzała mnie w tym przekonaniu, ale ojciec jakoś nigdy nie wspominał za wiele na ten temat.

     Z chwilowego zamyślenia wyrwał mnie wrzask jakiejś kobiety, która krzyczała coś do swojego syna. Teraz już z każdej strony otaczali mnie ludzie. Nie lubiłem tłumów, sytuacje, w których moja przestrzeń osobista była naruszana, czułem się bardzo niekomfortowo. Wdziałem stado Weasley’ów, co znaczyło, że moja osobista nemezis też gdzieś się tutaj pałęta. 

     - Draco! - Ledwo zdążyłem zareagować, a ramiona Pansy zaczęły miażdżyć mi żebra. – Tęskniłam!

     - Oczywiście, ja za tobą też, ale czy mogłabyś przestać mnie dusić? 

     Pansy była kochana, ale zdecydowanie potrzebowała faceta. Namacalnym dowodem na o był fakt, że kleiła się do mnie w każdej możliwej sytuacji. Chyba nie ma na świecie osoby, która miałaby większe problemy z akceptacją odrzucenia niż Pansy. Ta kobieta to pieprzony fenomen.

     - Wejdźmy już lepiej do pociągu. Wolałabym nie dzielić przedziału z byle kim.

     - Racja.

     Pożegnania w wykonaniu czystokrwistych zapewne wydawały się oschłe, ale otaczając się takimi ograniczonymi emocjonalne ludźmi przez całe życie, nie miałem żadnego problemu z odczytaniem tęsknoty i troski w oczach moich rodziców. Jednak to były lata obserwacji, dla przeciętnego czarodzieja, te uczucia wyglądały jak zwyczajne nic.

     Przepychając się między ludźmi dołączył do nas Blaise. Zanim znaleźliśmy miejsce, które pasowałyby każdemu z nas, wszystko było już pozajmowane. Wydawałoby się, że jako elita tej parszywej szkoły, problemy tego typu nas nie dotyczą, a tu proszę, taka niespodzianka.

Zawsze myślałem, że w tym pociągu jest więcej miejsc niż uczniów i dopiero w obliczu tragedii jaką było dzielenie przedziału z Harrym Cholernym Potterem zrozumiałem, że się myliłem.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie i wiedziałem, że przegrałem. Jedno wolne miejsce, co znaczyło, że gdzieś jeszcze były kolejne dwa, a skoro obok mnie nie było żadnego z moich przyjaciół, to znaczyło, że zostały zajęte właśnie przez nich. Nikt nie chciał wchodzić do paszczy lwa, samotnie.  W tej szalenie niebezpiecznej sytuacji, każdy z nas musiał pomyśleć o sobie. Nie mogłem ich winić, gdybym szybciej zrozumiał sytuację, któreś z nich byłoby na moim miejscu.

Westchnąłem ciężko i z opanowaniem otworzyłem drzwi, przy okazji gdzieś w czeluściach podświadomości, obiecując sobie, że jeśli będzie gorzej niż mi się wydaje, że będzie, spędzę całą podróż na korytarzu, podziwiając mijane widoki, przez okno Hogwart Express.

Wszyscy w przedziale zamarli zdziwieni, że mnie widzą. Ich miny były tak głupie, że gdybym nie był sobą wybuchnąłbym śmiechem. Czułem jak pięć par oczu śledzi każdy mój ruch, kiedy zajmuję ostatnie wolne miejsce, na moje nieszczęście obok Granger i naprzeciwko dziewczyny Pottera. Chociaż w sumie, chyba mogło być gorzej.

Nawet nie zapytałem czy mogę, bo było oczywiste, że tak, skoro w całym pociągu wszystko było pozajmowane.

\- On sobie chyba żartuje! Co on tutaj robi?! – Było blisko, a Weasley by mnie opluł z tego oburzenia. Zdecydowanie nie miałem zamiaru słuchać, jakież to ciekawe tematy poruszają Gryfoni.

\- _Silencio. –_ Rzuciłem na siebie zaklęcie, nie zważając na to czy ktoś z nich to widział, czy nie. Przywołałem do siebie książkę o Eliksirach, którą znalazłem w Malfoyowskiej bibliotece. Prawdopodobnie egzemplarzy nie było zbyt wiele. Spojrzałem z uniesioną brwią, na siedzącą obok mnie Granger, która patrzyła na mnie tak intensywnie, że aż po moich plecach przeszły ciarki. Drobne zmarszczki na jej czole były zapewne skutkiem głębokiej analizy prowadzonej w jej głowie. Zapewne zastanawiała się czy jest jakaś szansa, na to że mogłaby, gdzieś tę książkę przeczytać, bez konieczności konfrontacji ze mną. Swoją drogą jeśliby mnie poprosiła o pożyczenie książki, szok mógłby być tak ogromny, że może nawet bym się zgodził.

Ogarnęła mnie przyjemna cisza, a przy użyciu prawie nieskomplikowanych czarów czułem się także bezpiecznie. Ci ludzie byli nieobliczalni, ostrożności nigdy za dość.

Na ogół całą drogę byłem zajęty sobą, ale gdzieś pomiędzy irytacją na całą tę sytuację, bawiły mnie ich reakcje. O ile siostra Rudzielca zachowywała się całkiem normalnie, tak pozostali zdecydowanie czuli się nieswojo.

Kiedy ja wygodnie siedziałem z nogą na nogę, czytając swój podręcznik, Granger siedziała, całkowicie sztywna, jakby bała się, że zaraz rzucę na nią jedno z niewybaczalnych. Jednak ona przynajmniej pozornie sprawiała wrażenie osoby, kompletnie mnie ignorującej. W przeciwieństwie do jej przyszłego męża. Weasley nie mógł się opanować, a jego twarz, co chwila przybierała głupie wyrazy, które były tak łatwe w interpretacji, że nawet nie trzeba było okulumencjii do rozczytania jego myśli.  Nie żebym kiedykolwiek chciał grzebać w jego umyśle, dbam o swoją poczytalność.

Na Longobottoma nie zwróciłem swojej uwagi, ale w końcu jego głupota musiała pozwolić mu wyluzować się i zasnął. Za to Potter… Był jakiś inny.

Właściwie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy miałem szansę ocenić jego zachowanie w warunkach naturalnych, bo lekcje czy też nasze sprzeczki na korytarzach nie dawały obrazu całej sprawy. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że Potter należy do osób, które mówią więcej niż wymaga tego sytuacja i generalnie sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto zrobi wszystko, by być w centrum uwagi, tym czasem on wcale nie mówił dużo. Wdawał się od czasu do czasu w pogawędkę z kimś z przedziału, jednak większość czasu siedział spokojnie. Chociaż mogło to być skutkiem migreny, której prawdopodobnie dostał, patrząc na to jak, co jakiś czas marszczył brwi i hamował odruch przykładania dłoni do czoła.

Zastanawiające były też jego spojrzenia, które kierował na moją osobę, kiedy myślał, że jestem pochłonięty lekturą. Odniosłem wrażenie, że Potter zmienił się przez wakacje. Nie chodziło nawet o to jak wyglądał, co jednak nie uszło mojej uwadze, bo znacznie schudł na twarzy, jego włosy, niezmiennie sterczały w każdą możliwą stronę, jednak sięgały mu prawie do ramion, co ciężko przyznać wyglądało całkiem dobrze. Przeszły mnie ciarki przez sam fakt, że pomyślałem w ten sposób. Po prostu wytaczał wokół siebie aurę pewnej tajemniczości, której nigdy wcześniej w nim nie dostrzegałem. Coś musiało się wydarzyć, nie możliwe było żeby ktoś zmienił się tak bardzo bez powodu.

Kiedy pociąg zatrzymał się, z przedziału wyszedłem pierwszy, nie zaszczycając żadnego z gryfonów słowem pożegnania. Wysiadłem z pociągu i mimo że wcale nie byłem śmiertelnie obrażony na moich przyjaciół, zamierzałem ich ignorować, co najmniej przez kilka godzin, tak dla zasady.

***

Kiedy każdy siedział już na swoim miejscu w Wielkiej Sali, Dumbledore stanął przy mównicy i jak co roku przywitał się z uczniami. Standardowo wygłosił mnóstwo frazesów na temat przyjaźni i braterstwa, które kompletnie mnie nie interesowały. Moją uwagę przykuł dopiero, kiedy wspomniał o Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Przedstawił główne zasady i sięgnął trochę do jego historii. Wspomniał też, że mimo faktu iż zwycięzca może być być tylko jeden, turniej ma za zadanie jednoczyć czarodziejów z różnych części świata.

\- W tym roku mamy zaszczyt gościć uczennice szkoły Beauxbatons!

I właśnie w tym momencie do Wielkiej Sali wbiegło stado ubranych na niebiesko dziewczyn, od których sam musiałem przyznać, biła klasa i wyrafinowanie. Większość facetów nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie perfidnego wgapiania się z… zachwytem? Natomiast damska część Hogwartu postanowiła się bezgłośnie zsolidaryzować, wywracając oczami i prychając z pogardą, kiedy patrzyły na oderwanych od rzeczywistości chłopaków. Za dziewczętami kroczyła największa kobieta, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem i uwiercie mi, że kolacja podeszła mi do gardła, kiedy zupełnie przez przypadek dojrzałem spojrzenie jakim się nawzajem obdarowali dyrektorka Beauxbatons i Włochata Bestia Hogwartu.

Kiedy dziewczęta zajęły miejsce, Dumbledore ledwo zdążył zapowiedzieć przyjaciół z Północy, kiedy uczniowie Durmstrangu weszli do Sali. Tym razem dało się czuć podniecenie w całej sali, bo przecież wszyscy oddychali tym samym powietrzem, co Wiktor Krum. Trzeba było przyznać, że to ich machanie badylami było nawet spektakularne.

Uczniowie Durmstrangu zajęli miejsca przy naszym stole i muszę przyznać, aż byłem dumny ze swojego domu, kiedy dało się zauważyć spokój i opanowanie na twarzach Ślizgonów, mimo że jeden z najlepszych szukających na świecie się do nas dosiadł. Stół Gryfonów niemalże emanował zazdrością, kiedy Wiktor bez oporów zaczął z nami rozmawiać. Wyjątek, o dziwo, stanowił Potter, który raczej nie przejawiał zainteresowania ani Krumem, ani tym bardziej _naszymi przyjaciółkami z Beuxbatons._ On przecież nie patrzył nawet na mnie, jego wzrok skierowany był na stół Puchonów, a dokładnie na jedną z Puchonek. Wystarczyło dodać dwa do dwóch i rozwiązanie było jasne. Potter. Się. Zakochał. Skoro patrzył na jakąkolwiek dziewczynę, kiedy w pobliżu znajdowała się wila, nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Ta myśl wywarła na mnie tak ogromne wrażenie, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy cała sala powstała. Gdyby nie Blaise, który mnie szturchnął, półprzytomny dalej patrzyłbym z niedowierzeniem na Potter’a, bo Złoty Chłopiec nigdy nie kojarzył mi się z kimś, kto mógłby się zainteresować dziewczyną. Miałem wrażenie, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy w jego głowie pojawiły się jakiekolwiek inne myśli, niż wszelkiego rodzaju plany zamachu na swoje życie. Szok i niedowierzanie.

Z moich niesamowicie odkrywczych myśli, wyrwał mnie jazgot porównywalny do wycia mandragory. Hymn Hogwartu odbijał się echem po murach zamku, śpiewany w stugłosowej harmonii. Każdy miał swoją własną melodię, a pojęcie kanonu, było zupełnie obce dla uczniów mojej szkoły. Ogarnęło mnie prawdziwe zażenowanie, kiedy widziałem szczere zaangażowanie Crabbe’a. Miałem ochotę dosadnie skomentować całą tę szopkę, ale nie potrafiłem skupić się na swoich myślach. Kulminacją tego wszystkiego był moment, kiedy zobaczyłem, machającego rękami Potter’a tyle wystarczyło, abym wiedział jak będzie wyglądać moje piekło.

Już miałem symulować zasłabnięcie, kiedy na szczęście wszystko ucichło. Dumbledore jeszcze raz dał nam jasno do zrozumienia, że dzięki Linii Wieku, nikt poniżej siedemnastego roku życia nie będzie miał możliwości wrzucić swojego nazwiska do Czary Ognia, po czym życzył nam miłego wieczoru i każdy w końcu mógł odpocząć.

Zrobił się okropny tłok, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się pchać, żeby zobaczyć Czarę Ognia. Ja jednak postanowiłem wybrać się tam trochę później, żeby nie musieć się cisnąć, między tymi wszystkimi ludźmi.

Skręciłem w najbliższy korytarz i na początku myślałem, że idę nim sam, ale po chwili, w oddali zauważyłem samotnie, wlokący się cień. Światło było bardzo znikome i na początku nie mogłem dojrzeć, kim jest osoba przede mną, ale kiedy się przybliżyłem zorientowałem się, że to nie kto inny, jak Potter.

\- Nie powinieneś kombinować jak wrzucić swoje nazwisko do Czary, Potter? – Zaczepiłem. Jeśli chodziło o Potter’a, istniała jakaś nieznana siła, która zmuszała mnie do uprzykrzania mu życia.

\- Zostaw mnie. – Powiedział z miną, którą ciężko było w jakikolwiek sposób zinterpretować.

\- Rozumiem, chcesz popłakać w samotności nad swoim okrutnym losem. Taka cudowna okazja, żeby zachwycano się tobą jeszcze bardziej, a ty nie możesz z niej skorzystać. To przykre, naprawdę przykre.

\- Nie mam ochoty się z tobą kłócić, Malfoy. – Spojrzał na mnie i przyłożył dłoń do swojej blizny. Czyżby kolejna migrena?

Potter momentalnie zbladł i zasyczał z bólu.

\- Co się dzieje, Potter? - Nie, żebym nagle stał się uosobieniem empatii, ale nie miałem zamiaru być uznany za powód tego, co się z nim działo.

\- Możesz po prostu stąd odejść? – Oparł się o ścianę i wtedy zobaczyłem, że na jego policzkach pojawiły się wypieki i na czole zaczął się skraplać pot.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zemdleć… - I w tym właśnie momencie Potter, oparty o ścianę, zjechał na podłogę. Tylko minimalnie spanikowałem, ale chwilę po tym racjonalnie oceniłem sytuację.

Wiedziałem, że gdyby jakimś cudem, jakiś nauczyciel dowiedział się, że zostawiłem Potter’a samego w stanie, niemal agonalnym, jestem pewien, że Slytherin pożegnałby się z możliwością wygranej Pucharu Domu. Wszyscy uczniowie raczej zajęci byli ekscytowaniem się Czarą Ognia. Szansa, że ktoś zobaczyłby mnie pomagającego Potterowi, była bliska zeru.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ – Jak bardzo nieludzkie wydawałoby się transportowanie w ten sposób, kogoś, kto ewidentnie potrzebuje pomocy, jak na mnie to i tak było wiele. Poza tym w mojej głowie nie pojawiła się żadna inna opcja, która nie była by mniej absurdalna niż to, co właśnie robiłem.

Na moje szczęście korytarze faktycznie były puste, a stan Pottera prawdopodobnie ulegał pogorszeniu, bo zaczął coś bardzo nieskładnie majaczyć pod nosem.

Zapukałem do drzwi i kiedy pani Pomfrey otworzyła je, nie do końca wiedziałem, co miałem powiedzieć. Widziałem szok i przerażenie na jej twarzy, kiedy zobaczyła, nieprzytomnego Pottera, który lewitował w powietrzu tuż obok mnie. Bardzo łatwo było wysnuć z tego jakieś niestworzone teorie, tym bardziej, że to właśnie ta kobieta opatrywała nasze rany, po wielokrotnych bójkach i pojedynkach.

\- Panie Malfoy!

\- Tym razem to nie moja wina. – Nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć.

Zabrała nieprzytomne ciało Pottera i ułożyła je na jednym z łóżek.

\- Czy może mi Pan wytłumaczyć, co tutaj zaszło? – Zapytała nie patrząc na mnie, tylko szukając odpowiedniego eliksiru w ogromnej szafce pełnej butelek i fiolek różnych kształtów i kolorów.

\- Przechodziłem przez korytarz i wtedy się na niego natchnąłem. Na początku nie zauważyłem, że coś z nim nie w porządku, a potem nagle zbladł. Domyślam się, że bolała go głowa, bo przyłożył jedną dłoń do czoła, po czym zemdlał.

\- To wszystko, panie Malfoy?

\- Tak, tym razem obeszło się bez bójki. – Jasne było, że nie do końca mi ufała.

\- W porządku. Może pan już iść. – Odpowiedziała, całkiem zajęta już Potterem.

\- Jeśli byłaby taka możliwość, wolałbym, żeby nikt nie wiedział o tym, że go tu przywlokłem.

Nie usłyszałem żadnej odpowiedzi, więc potraktowałem to jako zgodę.  

***

To wszystko trwało dłużej niż mi się na początku wydawało. Zrobiło się późno, ale przed powrotem do dormitorium chciałem jeszcze zobaczyć jak prezentowała się Czara Ognia.

Myślałem, że o takiej porze nikogo już tam nie zastanę, lecz ku mojemu zdziwieniu minąłem się z Szalonookim w wejściu. Zawsze przechodziły mnie ciarki, jeśli nawet przez przypadek spojrzałem mu w oczy? (Oko?) Nie wspominając już o sytuacjach kiedy się na mnie gapił.

Warczał coś na mnie pod nosem, właśnie w taki sposób żebym to usłyszał, jednak zbytnio się nie przejąłem obelgami płynącymi z ust tak skrzywionego człowieka jak on.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, co on właściwie tutaj robił, po chwili Jednak, uznałem to za nie swoją sprawę i w odróżnieniu od _niektórych,_ darowałem sobie pakowanie się w kłopoty.

Trzeba było przyznać, że magiczna urna robiła wrażenie. Była kolosalna i wokół niej aż wibrowało od ilości skumulowanej w niej magii. Mimo wszystko, wciąż uważałem, że było wokół niej za dużo szumu.

Powoli szedłem w stronę lochów. Chcąc, nie chcąc, zacząłem rozmyślać o tym, co się dzisiaj stało. Moje myśli automatycznie powędrowały w stronę incydentu z Potterem. Nie tyle, co martwiłem się o Potter’a, co niepokoiłem się samym faktem. To, że Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru ma ta silne migreny nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego, a mnie zaczęła zżerać ciekawość, o co mogło chodzić. Ewidentnie widziałem jak Potter przykładał dłoń nie do swojego czoła, ale do tej cholernej szramy.

\- Sperpentes – wyszeptałem hasło, kiedy doszedłem już do zaczarowanych drzwi w murach naszych lochów.

W pokoju wspólnym panowała całkiem luźna atmosfera. Każdy cieszył się ostatnimi chwilami bez referatów i wypracowań. Niektórzy czytali książki inni żywo rozmawiali, prawdopodobnie nadrabiając zaległości z całych dwóch miesięcy.

     Wakacje miały to do siebie, że rzadko kiedy bywała możliwość regularnego spotykania się, a jasne było, że listy nie zawsze wszystkich satysfakcjonowały.

      Ledwo zdążyłem podejść do Pansy, a już zostałem zbombardowany masą pytań. W końcu ich kara, kiedyś musiała się skończyć, a już i tak nie odzywałem się do niej i do Blaise’a prawie cały dzień.

     - Gdzieś ty się podziewał?

     - Mała potyczka z Potter’em, nic czym powinnaś się przejmować. Jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, czas wrócić do codzienności.

     - Nie mam pojęcia, jak wytrzymałeś z nimi w wagonie, bez konieczności używania zaklęć.

     - Rzuciłem zaklęcie. O dziwo, jedno, proste _Silencio_ wystarczyło. Ostatecznie mam wrażenie, że mimo ich przewagi, oni byli w gorszej sytuacji. Jestem pewien, że większość podróży spędzili zaniepokojeni, tym że coś im się stanie.

     - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ignorowałeś wagon Gyfonów przez całą podróż, a przy pierwszej lepszej okazji jaka się nadarzyła wdałeś się w bójkę z Potter’em? Co cię sprowokowało?

     - Potter? Nie wiem, samo wyszło. – Nie miałem zamiaru dłużej drążyć tematu. Byłem zmęczony i odnosiłem wrażenie, że jeśli dalej bym kłamał, mógłbym się w końcu gdzieś zaplatać, a wolałem pominąć fakt, że jakkolwiek inaczej nie chciałbym tego nazwać, pomogłem Potter’owi.

     Musiałem przyznać, że Pansy trafiła w same sedno, sam nie rozumiałem, jak mogłem się tak długo pohamowywać i nie rzucić nawet jednym chamskim komentarzem. Nie miałem na to żadnego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia. I jeszcze później ta sytuacja. Wszystko miało wrócić do normalności, tymczasem Potter całkowicie mnie zignorował. A w Wielkiej Sali? Nie zaszczycił mnie jednym spojrzeniem. Cały czas wgapiał się w tę Cho Chang maślanym spojrzeniem.

     - Draco? Czym się tak zirytowałeś?

     - Niczym. Po prostu jestem zmęczony. - Odpowiedziałem, puszczając kolejne kłamstwo w eter. – Pójdę już.

     Pansy pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i pożyczyła mi miłych snów.

     Poszedłem do łazienki, wziąć krótki prysznic, kiedy woda zaczęła spływać po moim ciele zdałem sobie sprawę, że ten dzień był dla mnie męczący. Powlokłem się już prawie na śpiąco do mojego dormitorium, które było puste. Cała reszta prawdopodobnie siedziała jeszcze w pokoju wspólnym, ewentualnie szwendała się po pokojach innych uczniów. Poczułem błogą ulgę, kiedy opatulony ciepłą kołdrą, zasypiałem z myślą o tym, że nie pozwolę na to, aby jakaś Cho Chang, czy inna Ginny Weasley otępiała umysł mojego nemezis. Żeby było jasne, nienawidziłem Pottera, ale nasze kłótnie były pewną stałą w moim życiu i gdyby nagle ich zabrało, nigdy na głos bym tego nie przyznał, ale brakowałoby mi tego cholernie. A dzisiejszy dzień doskonale mi to zobrazował.


	2. Silvana

                Obudziło mnie łaskotanie na szyi. Silvana nie miała w zwyczaju częstego odwiedzania mnie. Dostałem ją w prezencie od rodziców na rozpoczęcie nauki w Hogwarcie. Doskonale pamiętałem jak nalegałem, abym mógł zabrać do szkoły prawdziwego węża. Miała trochę mniej niż pół metra i była na tyle wąska, że kiedy zawinęła się wokół mojego nadgarstka, mogłem swobodnie nosić ją pod rękawem peleryny. Jeśli nie wyczuwała zagrożenia była śnieżnobiała, jednak w razie niebezpieczeństwa potrafiła dostosować kamuflaż do otoczenia. Ubóstwiałem tego gada.

     Jej sino-niebieskie oczy skupiły się na mnie, jakby chciała mi coś przekazać. Kilka razy przeszukiwałem bibliotekę Malfoy’ów żeby znaleźć książkę, która pomogłaby mi opanować Wężomowę, niestety czarnoksiężnicy, którzy posiadali dar rozmawiania z wężami, nie widzieli interesu w tym, aby dzielić się tą unikatową umiejętnością.

     Silvana spełzła po moim ramieniu, a chwilę później zniknęła pod drzwiami do naszego dormitorium.

     Odsłoniłem kotarę i spostrzegłem, że Blaise’a już nie było w łóżku. Miał w zwyczaju wstawanie bardzo wczesnym rankiem, co dla mnie było od zawsze rzeczą niewykonalną. On musiał praktykować czarną magię. To niemożliwe, żeby człowiek sypiał po cztery czy pięć godzin i wciąż funkcjonował poprawnie. 

 

***   

     Poszliśmy razem z Blaise’m do Wielkiej sali, gdzie czekało już na nas śniadanie. Z ciekawości spojrzałem na stół Gryfonów, jednak Potter się nie pojawił.

     — Czujesz się już lepiej? – Zapytała zatroskanym głosem Pansy.

     — Zdecydowanie, potrzebowałem się po prostu wyspać.

     — To dobrze, bo wiesz, zastanawiałam się czy nie chciałbyś dzisiaj być ze mną w parze na eliksirach?

     — Pansy Parkinson, najlepsza przyjaciółka na świecie. Kiedy myślisz, że troszczy się o twoje zdrowie, tak naprawdę chodzi jej o łatwą ocenę na ciężkim przedmiocie. Za to cię kocham Pansy.

     — Czyli się zgadzasz?

     — Jasne, ale zrobisz za mnie referat z historii magii.

Pansy wywróciła oczami, ale oczywiście się zgodziła. Miała ogromne szczęście, że należała do Slytherinu. Z jej umiejętnościami w dziedzinie eliksirów w innym domu mogłaby skończyć jak Potter czy inny Weasley.

     — Ja idę wcześniej, muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. – Wstałem i odszedłem. Chciałem jeszcze wyjaśnić sobie wszystko z Potterem, żeby przypadkiem, do tej tępej głowy nie wpadł jakiś szlachetny pomysł dziękowania mi publicznie za ratunek. Moja reputacja mogłaby na tym ucierpieć, a to nie leżało w moim interesie.

     Szybszym krokiem zmierzałem do pani Pomfrey, żeby przypadkiem nie spóźnić się później eliksiry. Magomedyczka zajmowała się porcjowaniem lekarstw, dla uczniów, którzy już zdążyli się jej poskarżyć na jakieś dolegliwości.

     — W czym panu pomóc, panie Malfoy? – zapytała nawet nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem.

     — Czy Potter…

     — Pan Potter wyszedł wczoraj wieczorem, więc nie musisz się o niego martwić.

     — Wcale się o niego nie martwię. – powiedziałem z miną, która jasno mówiła, co sądzę o jej stwierdzeniu. – Pójdę już.

     Na jakiej, pieprzonej podstawie ta kobieta wysnuła ten poraniony pomysł, nie miałem pojęcia. Ja, martwiący się o Pottera? Nie wiem czy, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie równoległe światy, istnieje taka wersja mnie.

     ***

     W lochach, Pansy już siedziała na miejscu obok mnie. W całej klasie wszystkie szmery ucichły, kiedy od korytarza dało się usłyszeć ciężki chód Snape’a. Wszyscy się wyprostowali, a ostatnią osobą, która weszła do klasy, sekundy przed profesorem był nie to inny niż Potter. Spojrzał mu w oczy, ale ja od razu spojrzałem gdziekolwiek byle nie na niego, nie próbując nawet zinterpretować jego wyrazu twarzy. _Na pewno był tak samo zidiociały jak zawsze_.

     Snape przeszedł przez środek klasy, jak zawsze robiąc dramatyczne wejście. Machnął różdżką na rolety, po czym klasa od razu utonęła w półmroku.

     — przygotujecie dzisiaj eliksir wspomagający skupienie. Niektórym z was może znacznie poprawić kondycję nauki, ale są też tacy wśród was, którym raczej już nic nie pomoże. – Oczywiście każdy wiedział, o kim mowa, wszelkie komentarze były zbędne.

     Snape machną kilka razy różdżką i wszystkie podręczniki otworzyły się na stronie trzydziestej drugiej.

     — Macie czterdzieści minut na uwarzenie eliksiru, który omawiałem z wami na poprzedniej lekcji. Oczywiście ocenię wasza wypociny, a jeśli komuś uda się uwarzyć go odpowiednio, będzie mógł zabrać próbkę dla siebie. — Wytłumaczył.

     — Pansy, bądź tak miła, przydaj się do czegoś i przynieś mi potrzebne składniki, które masz wypisane o tutaj. – wskazałem jej palcem, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się lista. Tak dla własnej pewności.

     — Nie jestem aż taką idiotką, Draco.

     — Ależ oczywiście, Pansy.

Kiedy Pansy stała w kolejce do składziku, tym razem to Potter ściągnął mnie wzrokiem. Prowadziliśmy przez chwilę coś w rodzaju walki na spojrzenia, ale zbyt długie parzenie mu w oczy, budziło we mnie dziwne uczucie. Coś jakby w moim żołądku zalęgło się stado robaków. Obrzydlistwo. Podniosłem brew, w swój iście Malfoy’owski sposób, na co on (on, NIE ja!) wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się nieznacznie, jednocześnie przegrywając naszą małą bitwę. O co mu do cholery chodziło?

     Jak tylko dostałem w ręce potrzebne mi składniki, odrzucając od siebie wszystkie myśli zająłem się pracą. Stosowałem się do instrukcji zamieszczonej w książce, czekając aż wywar z grzybów sunemi lekko zsinieje. Skruszyłem minerały drzewne, po czym zająłem się siekaniem listków melisy. Wtedy właśnie poczułem dłoń Pansy na swoim udzie. Czy wspominałem już, że moja przyjaciółka nie ma w sobie krzty ogłady? Wsypałem do kociołka posiekaną melisę, a wywar zabulgotał. Zamieszałem dwa razy i zabrałem się za rozgniatania smoczych malin. Wtedy Parkinson zaczęła powoli przysuwać swoją dłoń do góry.

     — Mogę wiedzieć, co robisz? – zapytałem, nie przerywając pracy nad eliksirem.

     — Nudzę się. – jej ręka przemieściła na wewnętrzną stronę mojego uda. Spojrzałem na klasę, na szczęście każdy był skupiony na odpowiednim ważeniu eliksiru.

     — Przestań. – wyszeptałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

     — Przecież cię to nie rusza. Wolisz facetów.

     Wrzuciłem do kociołka kwiat lawendy i pozwoliłem, aby płyn bulgotał jeszcze przez dziesięć sekund. Kiedy poczułem, że Pansy zaczęła dobierać się do mojego paska, nie uprzedzając jej, wstałem i zaniosłem kociołek Snape’owi.

     — Wybitny. — Snape nawet nie spojrzał na mój eliksir, wystarczył mu sam zapach. Wychodząc, nachyliłem się do Blaise’a i wyszeptałem:

     — Z łaski swojej, okiełznaj Pansy.

***

     Postanowiłem zaczekać na Pottera i wyjaśnić tę dziwną sytuację z wczorajszego wieczoru. Oparłem się o ścianę, będąc wdzięcznym za jej chłód. Mogłem mieć obojętny wyraz twarzy opanowany do perfekcji, ale organizmu oszukać nie potrafiłem, a różowe plamy na moich policzkach zdecydowanie nie były elementem, który do niej pasował. Nie wiem, co strzeliło Pansy do głowy. Biskość między nami zawsze istniała, jednak nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że posunie się do czegoś takiego. Nie obchodziły mnie plotki o naszej relacji, tak długo, jak pozostawały w sferze domysłów. A doprowadzanie do takich sytuacji, w czasie lekcji? Nie miałem zamiaru być tego typu sensacją.

     Gryfoni i Ślizgoni po kolei zaczęli wychodzić z sali. Odczekałem kolejne pięć minut i dopiero po tym czasie Snape wypuścił Pottera, który czymś wielce oburzony trzasnął drzwiami.

     — Potter.

     — Czego chcesz, Malfoy? – Stały początek większości wymiany słów między nami.

     — Chodzi mi o wczoraj.

     — A co się stało wczoraj? – spytał ze zmieszaniem na twarzy.

     — Nic. — Skoro nie pamiętał, nie miałem zamiarau go uświadamiać. Jeden problem z głowy. Już się odwracałem żeby odejść w swoją stronę, kiedy Potter nagle wypalił:

     — Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś z Pansy.

     — Słucham? – odpowiedziałem głupio już wiedząc w jakim kierunku potoczy się ta rozmowa.

     — Widziałem. – Potrzeba będzie ogromnego opanowania z mojej strony żeby poważnie nie skrzywdzić Pansy przy naszym najbliższym spotkaniu.

     — Potter, jeśli wpadniesz na kretyński pomysł roznoszenia jakichś głupich plotek na mój temat, przysięgam, że…

     — Zastanowię się. – I poszedł. Wyminął mnie i prawie pobiegł jak się okazało do tej jego nowej ukochanej. Ja za to dalej stałem jak spetryfikowany, bo trzeba nie mieć godności, żeby nie wysłuchać do końca tego, co miałem do powiedzenia. Byłem zirytowany, że po raz kolejny zostałem zignorowany z powodu dziewczyny, nie będącej nawet na tyle wartościową żebym kiedykolwiek się nią zainteresował.

     Patrzyłem jak ich dwójka odchodzi w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. I kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że w dalszym ciągu stałem jak ostatni debil, poszedłem w przeciwną stronę, w ogóle się nie spiesząc. 

     Męczyło mnie to, co się stało z Potterem. Przestał być oczywisty, kiedyś jego emocje można było wyczytać z samego wyrazu twarzy, a teraz? Podejrzewałem, że znowu wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty, bo jego bohaterskie cztery litery nie mogłyby spać spokojne, gdyby jego życie nie było ciągle narażone na rychłą śmierć. A może po prostu chodziło o to, że Potter najnormalniej w świecie się zakochał?

     Moje rozważenia pewnie nie skończyłyby się na tym, gdyby ktoś na mnie nie wpadł.

     — Malfoy! Do cholery, co tutaj jeszcze robisz?! Za dziesięć minut mamy trening? – Wykrzyczał, zirytowany Nott. Nie przepadał za mną, ponieważ twierdził, że to on powinien być kapitanem drużyny, a nie ja.

     — Czym się tak stresujesz Nott, dziesięć minut to wystarczająco dużo żebym zdążył tam dojść na czas. – W życiu nie przyznałbym się przed tym idiotą, że zapomniałem o treningu, który sam umówiłem.

     — Jak sobie chcesz Malfoy – powiedział chłodno, po czym pobiegł.

     — Idiota. – mruknąłem pod nosem.

     Przywołałem miotłę, wiedząc, że o tej porze nauczyciele mają tea-time w gabinecie wspólnym, pofrunąłem na boisko, mając świadomość, że nie poniosę za to żadnych konsekwencji.

     Szybko przebrałem się w strój i jak cudownie było zobaczyć minę Nott’a, kiedy minąłem się z nim w drzwiach, będąc już gotowym na trening.

     Wyszedłem przed szatnię i z graczami, którzy byli już gotowi zacząłem omawiać taktykę. Jeszcze nie było losowania, kto z kim będzie grał pierwszy mecz, ale chciałem to wygrać. O ile nie zależało mi na Pucharze domów, bo tam nic nie mogliśmy zrobić, o tyle w Quidditch’u chciałem ograć pozostałe domy.  Tutaj nauczyciele nie mieli prawa wtykać swoich nochalów i bronić świętoszkowatego Pottera.

     — Xavier, podczas naszych treningów traktujesz mnie nie jak kapitana, a szukającego z przeciwnej drużyny. Zauważasz, że widzę znicz, tłuczek ma lecieć prosto na mnie, zrozumiane?

     — Jasne!

     Wytłumaczyłem im jeszcze kilka rzeczy i wszyscy wystartowaliśmy. Znając swoje słabości mogliśmy nad nimi pracować. Ja na przykład byłem świetnym szukającym, tak długo, jak skupiałem się tylko na grze. Dlatego, zazwyczaj przed meczami uspakajałem swoje myśli, aby nie skończyć jak pamiętnego razu, na drugim roku, kiedy to skupiając swoją uwagę na Potterze, nie zauważyłem znicza, który był tuż przy moim ramieniu. Do tej pory ta porażka mnie żenuje.

     Krążyłem po boisku, ale czułem, że dzisiaj nie jest mój dzień. Przez to, że zapomniałem o treningu, nie wyciszyłem swoich myśli i teraz byłem mocno rozkojarzony. Zdecydowanie za dużo myślałem o tym chrzanionym Gryfiaku.

     Zobaczyłem znicza, ale nie chciałem jasno tego po sobie poznać. Błędem jest natychmiastowe zrywanie się w stronę znicza, bo przeciwnik od razu wie, w którą stronę ma polecieć.

     Ruszyłem bardziej w górę, ale leciałem dalej slalomem w razie gdyby Xavier, zorientował się, że już dostrzegłem znicza.

     Leciałem jeszcze chwilę i byłem pewien, że za chwilę złapię skrzydlatą piłeczkę, jednak nie dowiedziałem się nawet czy zdążyłem złapać ją chociaż za skrzydło, bo tłuczek uderzył w moje żebra, a wracając dodatkowo w potylicę. Moją ostatnią myślą zanim zemdlałem i zacząłem lecieć w dół było to, że Xavier zdecydowanie trenował w minione wakacje.

***  

     Obudziłem się, kiedy było już ciemno. Głowa mi pulsowała, a oddech sprawiał mi trudność. Uwielbiałem budzić się w sali szpitalnej.

     — Widzę, że się pan obudził, panie Malfoy.

     — Co się stało, proszę pani?

     — Quidditch się stał, a co innego? Nie ważne ile razy mówię Dumbledore’owi, że ten sport pewnego dnia wprowadzi was do grobu, on zawsze ignoruje wszelkie moje argumenty swoim „Ależ dzieciaki kochają Quidditch! Nie mogę im tego odebrać”. Dostał pan tłuczkiem w głowę i żebra, panie Malfoy. Wyjdzie pan dopiero juto i to tylko jeśli uznam, że wszystko wróciło do normy.

     — Ale ja muszę się uczyć.

     — Pouczy się pan tutaj, w sali szpitalnej, a teraz wypij przygotowane eliksiry.

     Popatrzyłem z obrzydzeniem na butelkę z kości słoniowej. Doskonale znałem smak tej mikstury i wiedziałem, że wyzwaniem jest nie zwymiotować jej od razu po zażyciu.

     Wypiłem mieszankę ziół i pozwoliłem sobie na wzdrygnięcie się, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu zostałem sam. Wspomnienia z meczu zaczęły do mnie napływać i uznałem to wszystko za winę Pottera, bo gdyby nie istniał na tym świecie, nie byłbym taki rozkojarzony, a moje ciało by nie ucierpiało.

     Wywróciłem oczami i poczułem, że eliksir bezdennego snu zaczyna działać.

***

 Obudził mnie przejęty głos McGonagall. Na początku nie słyszałem wszystkiego, będąc zamroczonym przez eliksiry, jednak po chwili słowa stały się wyraźne.

     — Potter znowu zemdlał – powiedziała zaniepokojona opiekunka Gryffindoru. – Prawdopodobnie męczą go koszmary, ale nie chciał nic powiedzieć.

     Zastanawiałem się, co takiego musi się dziać w podświadomości Pottera, że doprowadza go do takiego stanu.

     — Myślę, że dobrze by było, żeby poszła pani ze mną.

Obie kobiety opuściły pomieszczenie. Dla mnie było jasne, że skoro już się obudziłem to przez dłuższy czas nie zasnę.

     — _Lumos._ – rzuciłem zaklęcie, ponieważ nie było tak jasne jak lampka przy łóżku i w razie, gdyby ktoś przyszedł, nikt nawet nie wiedziałby, że nie spałem.

     Zająłem się podręcznikiem do obrony przed czarną magią. Większość osób uważało teorię z tego przedmiotu za bezużyteczną, ale mnie fascynowała magia i uważałem, że takie rzeczy jak postawa czy idealnie wymierzony ruch był kwintesencją finezji. Zwłaszcza jeśli mowa o przedmiocie, gdzie w praktyce przystępujemy do pojedynków. Interesowała mnie też historia pojedynków, które nie zawsze były omawiane na historii magii.

     Na schodach usłyszałem drewniaki magomedyczki, która nie szła sama.

     — _Nox_ – rzuciłem zaklęcie, zanim jeszcze wszyscy weszli do sali.

     — Proszę położyć pana Pottera na łóżku obok pana Malfoya.  Zdaję sobie sprawę, że chłopcy nie przepadają za sobą, ale będzie mi łatwiej kontrolować ich stan. Poza tym pan Potter musi mieć dostęp do świeżego powietrza, a to jest jedyne okno w sali, które się otwiera. – McGonagall ułożyła ciało chłopca na łóżku obok mojego. Świetnie. Po prostu wyśmienicie. – Dam mu też eliksir bezdennego snu, aby resztę nocy przespał spokojnie. Przetrzymam go do wieczora, żeby mieć pewność, że osłabienie minęło.

     — Dziękuję, Poppy. Twoja obecność w naszej szkole jest doprawdy zbawienna.

     Profesorka opuściła salę, pielęgniarka wlała do ust Potter’a jakieś eliksiry i prawdopodobnie udała się do swojej komnaty.

     Miałem zamiar wrócić do studiowania pojedynków, jednak różdżka dawała też światło na twarz Gryfona i jakoś nie mogłem się skupić na czytaniu, dlatego odłożyłem tomiszcze na szafkę.

     Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć, co zaabsorbowało mnie w wyglądzie Gryfona, że też skupiłem na nim całą swoją uwagę. W tym momencie był całkowicie bezbronny i gdybym chciał mógłbym zrobić mu coś naprawdę nieprzyjemnego. Istniało wiele czarów, które użyte bez świadomości ofiary, potrafiły długotrwale uprzykrzać życie. Powinien być mi wdzięczny.

     Potter miał zaróżowione policzki, prawdopodobnie jeszcze po serii koszmarów, które zafundowała mu jego podświadomość. Przez o wszystko zaczęło mnie ciekawić, co jeszcze takiego przeżył o czym nie wiem, że w jego głowie tworzą się takie obrazy. Chodziło o nim tyle plotek, że nie wiadomo było już, w co wierzyć, a w co nie. A wbrew pozorom, w naszej szkole, bardziej niż mówiono, co wielkiego osiągnął, po prostu dla zasady się go chwaliło. Dlatego jestem też ja na czele Slytherinu, gotowy gardzić nim, tylko dlatego, że nazywa się Potter i jest z Domu Lwa. Również dla zasady.

Patrząc na jego spokojną twarz, kiedy nie wyrażała zidiociałego wyrazu twarzy, mógłbym się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że był całkiem przystojny.  Kanciasta, ale symetryczna twarz, zarysowana żuchwa i kości policzkowe. Nie miał tak wydatnych ust jak moje, ale były ładnie zarysowane, a jego cera, kontrastując z ciemnymi włosami wydawała się jasna, jednak w porównaniu do mnie, nie wychodziła już tak blado. I oczywiście ta cholerna blizna. Wiedząc, że Potter i tak się nie obudzi, odgarnąłem różdżką poplątane włosy. Byłem ciekawy jaka jest w dotyku, ale miałem w sobie tyle zdrowego rozsądku żeby jednak nie dotykać go rękoma.

Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdybym wtedy nie obraził tego parszywego Weasley’a.

Odwróciłem się w drugą stronę, plecami do niego i starałem się zasnąć.

***

Następnego dnia obudził mnie syk.

Przyzwyczajony do spania w idealnej ciszy, każdy szmer zazwyczaj mnie budził. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy spostrzegłem, że nie kto inny jak Harry Pieprzony Potter prowadzi dialog z moim wężem.

— Miło wam się rozmawia? – zapytałem zirytowany faktem, że niczego nie rozumiałem z dziwnego syczenia Potter’a

— Wyśmienicie, dlatego miło by było, gdybyś nam nie przerywał.

— A pieprz się z tą swoją wężomową. – Jeszcze tego nie było, żeby własny pupil zdradził swojego właściciela z największym wrogiem.

— Uhuhu, ktoś tu chyba jest zazdrosny. – Zaśmiał się, co tylko potęgowało moje rozdrażnienie.

— Wcale. Nie jestem. Zazdrosny. – W życiu nie przyznałbym mu racji. – No i z czego się śmiejesz?!

— Silvana powiedziała, że to normalne dla ciebie, że po przebudzeniu jesteś drażliwy.

— Powiedz Silvanie, że skoro się tak dobrze z tobą dogaduje, to może zmienić właściciela. – Wkurzony przykryłem nakryłem się kołdrą i odwróciłem do Potter’a plecami.

— Sam jej to powiedz. – odkryłem się z powrotem, ponieważ zrobiło się za gorąco.

— Nie.

— Dlaczego?

— Potter, czy ty czasami używasz mózgu? Nie znam wężomowy.

— Przecież tego da się nauczyć.

— Niemożliwe – jeśliby się dało, byłbym pierwszym czarodziejem, który sam opanował wężomowę.

— Właśnie, że tak. Ron opanował niektóre słowa, przez sam fakt, że często mówię przez sen. Nie wiem jak ze zrozumieniem węży, bo ja je po prostu rozumiem, ta jakby to był zwyczajny angielski.

— Nie chcę słyszeć, że ten Wiewiór jest w czymkolwiek lepszy od mnie, to mi ubliża.

— Co chciałbyś powiedzieć Silvanie?

— Chcę ją zapytać czy jestem dobrym właścicielem. – Nagle poczułem zagrożenie ze strony Potter’a, który może z nią swobodnie rozmawiać.

Potter podniósł się i nachylił do mojego ucha. Owiał je ciepłym powietrzem, a mnie przeszły ciarki kiedy wysyczał te jedno zdanie.

— Jeszcze raz, nic nie zrozumiałem! – Potter wywrócił oczami, ale przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej i powtórzył. Przez tak małą odległość jego usta zahaczyły o moje ucho i cholera jasna, uczucie które mnie ogarnęło mnie przeraziło.

— Zapamiętałem. – Odepchnąłem go i jeszcze raz powtórzyłem zdanie w myślach.

– _Czy jestem dobrym właścicielem, Silvano? –_ wysyczałem, a chwilę po tym, Potter zaczął się śmiać.

— Co powiedziała?

— Że nie wyobraża sobie nikogo innego na właściciela.

— Właśnie. Żadnej innej odpowiedzi nie brałem pod uwagę.

Silvana zawinęła się, na moim ramieniu i prawdopodobnie zasnęła.

Między nami zapanowała cisza i trwało to dobrą godzinę, kiedy przyszła pani Pomfrey, sprawdzić jak się czujemy. Potter miał zmierzoną temperaturę i tętno, po czym oboje dostaliśmy kolejną dawkę eliksirów.

— Wydaje mi się, że Pan Potter będzie mógł wyjść na obiad, a pan panie Malfoy, zostanie tutaj do wieczora. Na jutro będzie pan miał jeszcze zwolnienie z lekcji, ale tylko od pana będzie zależało czy faktycznie pan nie pójdzie. Wszystko jasne?

— Tak — odpowiedzieliśmy prawie jednocześnie.

Kiedy Pomfrey wyszła, Potter zagadnął:

— Czyli musimy ze sobą wytrzymać aż do południa?

— Na moje nieszczęście tak. – odparłem i podłożyłem ramiona pod głowę.

     — Draco! – Z impetem do sali weszła Pansy, zagłuszając Pottera. – Dopiero teraz dowiedziałam się, że tu jesteś. Jak się czujesz? – położyła dłoń na moim policzku.

     — Dostałem tłuczkiem. Nie żeby mnie obchodziło to czy do mnie przychodzisz czy nie, ale gdzie byłaś, że dowiedziałaś się o tym dopiero w czasie śniadania.

     — A, wiesz, Blaise zaproponował mi, że może pomóc mi z kilkoma zaklęciami, z którymi miałam problem.

     — pomagał ci z zaklęciami, nic więcej nie muszę wiedzieć.

     — Nie musisz być zazdrosny. – przejechała palcem po moim obojczyku.

     — Nie jestem zazdrosny. Zabieraj ode mnie te łapska, do cholery jasnej, Pansy!

     — O której możesz stąd wyjść.

     — Wieczorem wracam.

     — W takim razie, wieczorem się tobą zaopiekuję jak należy. – Powiedziała, całując mnie w policzek, co tylko mnie rozdrażniło.

     — Pansy, wyjdź już stąd!

     — Do zobaczenia później, kochanie.

     Przez dosłownie kilka minut delektowałem się ciszą, którą Potter za chwilę musiał zakłócić.

     — Kłopoty w raju?

     — Raczej w najniższym poziomie piekła.

     — Więc mówisz, że nie umawiasz się z Parkinson?

     — Potter, ty naprawdę mało wiesz o życiu. Nie, nie umawiam się z nią. Uwierzyłeś w to, że Pansy uczyła się zaklęć z Zabinim? W jakim ty świcie żyjesz?

     — Czyli to, co widziałem na lekcji to, co było?

     — Pansy się nudziła.

     — Eee, więc Ślizgoni taki mają sposób na nudę? Mam nadzieję, że przez te parę godzin, które jesteśmy zmuszeni ze sobą spędzić, nie zaczniesz się nudzić.

     — Potter, nie chcesz wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi.

     — No nie wiem, to chyba bezpieczniejsze wyjście. Wolę wyjść z podbitym okiem niż odebraną cnotą.

     — Nie przeceniaj się.

Tym razem na salę wbiegł Rudzielec, razem ze swoją panną wszystko-wiedzącą.

     — CO ON TU ROBI?! – wykrzyczał Weasley, prawie się przy tym opluwając.

     — Ciszej, ludzie tu odpoczywają. – Wywróciłem oczami.

     — Harry, jak się czujesz? – zapytała jego przyjaciółka.

     — W sumie już dobrze. Nie musicie się martwić. Pogadamy po obiedzie.

     — Jak mamy się nie martwić? Dlaczego zostawili cię tutaj z nim samego?! Przecież jest więcej łóżek!— krzyczał jakby to on był w najgorszej sytuacji, a przyznajmy, że to ja mam gorzej, patrząc na niego, niż on, patrząc na mnie.

     — Poradzę sobie, idźcie, bo zaraz się spóźnicie. – To prawdopodobnie przekonało Granger, bo ciągnąc Wiewióra za szmaty wyprowadziła go.

     — Twoi przyjaciele są chorzy.

     — Z tego, co mówisz, twoi też, więc zakończmy już ten temat.

 

 

 

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczerze powiedziawszy, rozpisuję sobie powoli fabułę tego ficzka i widzę, że to będzie raczej coś lekkiego, gdzie relacja Harry'ego i Draco będzie ponad resztą fabuły. W następnym rozdziale, prawdopodobnie zadzieje się już trochę więcej, ale też nie wiem jeszcze jak to opiszę, bo wszystkie opisy dodaje podczas pisania, a wcześniej robię tylko niezobowiązującą kolejność scenek, więc no. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie.  
> Mam nadzieję, że was nie zanudziłam i zachęcam do wytykania wszelkiego rodzaju błędów.  
> Oczywiście jak macie mi coś miłego do powiedzenia to też się nie krępujcie! XDD


	3. As Pik i Walet Kara

Minęło już kilka dobrych dni od rozpoczęcia czwartego roku. W sobotę mieliśmy się w końcu dowiedzieć, kto będzie reprezentował szkoły w turnieju trójmagicznym. Dla większości było jasne, kim będą kandydaci, jednak nikt nie mógł mieć stuprocentowej pewności czy faktycznie nie ma w Hogwarcie, kogoś kto mógłby Diggory’emu dorównywać. Pod koniec zeszłego roku miał najlepsze wyniki w swoim roczniku i żadnym zdziwieniem, a przynajmniej dla mnie, nie byłaby czara wyrzucająca jego nazwisko w ogniu.  
Była pora obiadowa, kiedy dało się zauważyć poruszenie między uczniami. Dziewczyny zakrywały dłonią usta w geście niedowierzania i namiętnie szeptały coś do uszu swoich koleżanek. Faceci wydawali się być mniej zainteresowanymi, a przynajmniej chcieli na takich wyglądać.  
Nasz stół jako jedyny, jak zawsze, zachował klasę. To naprawdę nie było tak, że Ślizgoni interesowali się wszystkim i wszystkimi dookoła. Jeśli już poznawaliśmy o kimś jakieś smaczki, zachowywaliśmy je dla siebie, żeby w razie jakichś ewentualności wykorzystać informacje dla własnej korzyści. Dlatego z reguły nie dzieliliśmy się tym, co zobaczyliśmy, bądź usłyszeliśmy. Inna sprawa, jeśli rozpuszczanie plotek było w naszym interesie, wtedy mogłem tylko współczuć osobie, która znalazła się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie, na czach któregoś ze ślizgonów.  
Mogłem oszukiwać samego siebie, że nie wiem, kto jest gorącym tematem całej szkoły, ale mój mózg wyczytał nazwisko „Potter” z ruchu warg wszystkich tych osób, zanim zdążyłem o tym chociażby pomyśleć.  
Nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie dowiedział się, w co znowu wpakował się ten kretyn.  
Wystarczyło popatrzyć przed siebie, a wiadomo było do kogo wieści dotarły, a kto dalej żył w niepewności. Dwulicowi idioci. Ja przynajmniej miałem tyle pokory w sobie i mówiłem Potterowi wszystko w twarz, tymczasem każdy z nich jest tak bardzo słodkopierdzący, kiedy Wybraniec jest z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu, a gdy odchodzi, mieszają go z błotem. Postawa godna naśladowania, ale to Slytherin nie ma w sobie krzty moralności.  
Osobiście miałem gdzieś, to co ludzie mysią o moim domu. Ja sam wiedziałem jacy ludzie do nas trafiają i mogłem zgodzić się z tym, że szlachetnością nie grzeszymy, jednak ona nie była też domeną innych domów. A wyjątki tylko potwierdzają regułę.  
— Pansy, wiesz, cokolwiek na temat rewelacji, która najwyraźniej wstrząsnęła murami Hogwartu? Co takiego szokującego zrobił nasz bliznowaty przyjaciel? —  zapytałem od niechcenia, udając niezainteresowanego.  
— Skąd wiesz, że mowa akurat o Potterze? – Że też musiałem jej to tłumaczyć.  
— Znasz kogoś jeszcze, kto wywołałby taką sensację?  
— Co najmniej cztery osoby. – Co ta kobieta w sobie miała, że podnosiła mi ciśnienie tak bardzo?  
— Więc? Możesz mnie w końcu oświecić, o kim rozmawia cała nasza szkoła?  
— Prawdopodobnie jakaś pierwszoroczna Puchonka widziała Pottera wchodzącego do jakiegoś tajemniczego pokoju z Cho Chang wczoraj wieczorem. Dodaj dwa do dwóch i wszystko powinno stać się dla ciebie jasne.  
— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Potter stracił dziewictwo? O kurwa.  
— Ta smarkula jak i połowa szkoły mogła nie znać Pokoju Życzeń, jednak i ja i ty, dobrze wiemy o jego istnieniu i najprawdopodobniej Potter dołączył do grona zainteresowanych. Jeśli poszedł tam z Cho Chang nie trudno się domyśleć, że…  
— Silencio. – Machnąłem na nią różdżką zdegustowany. Nie miałem zamiaru słuchać tego rodzaju insynuacji.  
Wstałem od stołu i ledwo świadomie rzuciłem Finite na Pansy, a w tle usłyszałem prawdopodobnie jej wywód na temat mojego bezczelnego zachowania.  
Chyba jednak nie chciałem tego wiedzieć. Zrobiło mi się jakoś dziwnie niedobrze, może po prostu coś zjadłem? Nigdy nie wiadomo, co Skrzaty w Hogwarcie dodają do swoich potraw.  
Szedłem korytarzami, całkowicie bez celu. Do lekcji miałem jeszcze prawie godzinę, a jakoś nie miałem ochoty na towarzystwo.  
Nasza szkoła była naprawdę ogromnym zamczyskiem. Pierwszoroczni notorycznie gubili się przez pierwsze miesiące nauki. Kilka pięter, mnóstwo komnat i setki korytarzy, i tajemnych przejść. Wyobraźcie sobie moje nieszczęście, kiedy spośród tylu możliwych przejść, Potter postanowił wybrać się gdzieś dokładnie tym samym, co ja. Jak to jest możliwe, że skoro tak bardzo staramy się unikać, nasze drogi krzyżują się tak często?  
— Jeśli idziesz do wielkiej sali, to radziłbym, abyś sobie jednak darował. — Kiedy Potter zatrzymał się przede mną, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że te tajemne przejście nie jest zbyt szerokie. Wręcz przeciwnie, było dosyć klaustrofobiczne i dziwne, że nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej.  
— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? – To pytanie prawdopodobnie nigdy mu się nie znudzi.  
— Więc nie słyszałeś jeszcze plotek o tym, że świętoszkowaty Zbawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata zaszył się w jakimś, hmm, bardzo tajemniczym pokoju z DZIEWCZYNĄ. – widziałem jak na jego czole pojawiały się bruzdy, świadczące o głębokiej analizie tego, co powiedziałem.  
— Przysięgam, że jeśli brałeś w tym udział, to skończysz bardzo źle. – Potter złapał mnie, dwiema rękami za koszulę. Nigdy nie był dobry w trzymaniu emocji na wodzy. Jego oczy błyszczały z wściekłości i mogłem to zauważyć nawet przy tak nikłym świetle jakie dawały słabe świece ze ścian.  
— Twoje życie erotyczne to ostatnia rzecz na świecie jaką bym się zainteresował. – Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że mam talent do kłamstwa. – Zwłaszcza, podczas jedzenia obiadu, który aż cofnął mi się do gardła, kiedy usłyszałem najnowsze wieści o Złotym Chłopcu.  
— Pieprzone mendy. Czy oni naprawdę nie posiadają własnego życia? Nie mogę nawet spędzić czasu z kimkolwiek, żeby zaraz nie pojawiło się milion teorii spiskowych na mój temat. Powinieneś już iść Malfoy, bo zaraz ktoś zobaczy, że koło ciebie stoję, a potem dowiem się, że chciałem cię zerznąć za zbroją Merlina.  
— Jestem w stanie zrozumieć twoje oburzenie, ale czy mógłbyś przestać gnieść moje ubrania? – Puścił materiał i odwrócił ode mnie wzrok na moment. – Więc mówisz, że to tylko plotki? – Uśmiechnąłem się perfidnie. Powinien się cieszyć, że zostawiłem temat jego wybujałej fantazji w spokoju. Chociaż obraz, który przeleciał przez mój umysł, powinien jasno dać mi do zrozumienia, że czas wybrać się do Severusa po jakieś eliksiry, bo chyba zaczynałem wariować. Za dużo jak na moją psychikę. To, że Potter palnął głupotę to jedno, ale fakt, że mój mózg przyswoił i zobrazował tę poranioną wersję wydarzeń to już musiało coś znaczyć. Pierwsze stadium jakiejś poważnej choroby umysłowej.  
— A CO CIĘ TO DO CHOLERY JASNEJ INTERSUJE? – Jak dobrze, że potrafi zachować zimną krew w każdej sytuacji.  
— Uznam, że te rumieńce na twojej twarzy to tylko zdenerwowanie, a nie jasna odpowiedź na moje pytanie.  
— PIERDOL SIĘ, MALFOY!— wykrzyczał, po czym wyminął mnie, oczywiście z koniecznością popchnięcia mnie ramieniem. W każdej innej sytuacji sprowokowałby mnie do bójki, ale jakoś nie mogłem wyprzeć się wrażenia, że mój humor z niewyjaśnionych powodów stał się tak dobry, że nie miałem na to ochoty.  
***  
Dodatkowe lekcje magii artystycznej odbywały się godzinę po obiedzie w każdy wtorek i czwartek. Zacząłem na nie uczęszczać na drugim roku zupełnie przez przypadek. Byłem przekonany, że trafiłem na zajęcia z antycznych run, ale jak się okazało pomyliłem się. Znalazłem się na zajęciach magii artystycznej, a zostałem tylko dlatego, że Profesor de Marville zaciekawił mnie krótkim pokazem zastosowania czarnej magii w sztuce. Byłem wstrząśnięty, że właśnie w Hogwarcie używano jej w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Zostałem do końca, a potem z braku lepszych rzeczy do roboty wylądowałem po raz kolejny w dosyć małej sali, zdobionej abstrakcyjnymi rzeźbami różnej formy. W którymś momencie okazało się, że jestem naprawdę dobry w tworzeniu, niezależnie od tego czy używałem różdżki, pędzla czy dłoni. Dostawałem sporo pochwał od trochę zakręconego czarodzieja, przez którego fascynacja tym, co robił ujawniała się w każdym calu jego osoby. Zarówno charakteru jak i wyglądu. Kiedy jego włosy nie były uczesane w jakiejś wydziwionej fryzurze opadały kruczoczarnymi falami na jego ramiona, podkreślając jasność jego cery. Mężczyźnie zdarzało się nosić nawet makijaż, i jeśli na początku uważałem to za dziwaczne, to w pewnym momencie przestało robić to na mnie wrażenie i najnormalniej w świecie przywykłem, do niecodziennego wyglądu profesora de Marville.  
W sali był tylko jeden Krukon z trzeciego roku i kilku starszych uczniów Hogwartu.  
— Witam was, moi drodzy, na pierwszych w tym roku zajęciach. Zważając na to, że zaczynamy nowy rok chciałbym zacząć od czegoś, co was trochę rozluźni. – Uśmiechnął się do nas szeroko. – Rozstawcie się po sali, tak aby każdy miał dużo miejsca.  
Każdy zastosował się do jego polecenia. Profesor machnął różdżką i przed nami pojawiło się ogromne płótno, a pod nogami farby.  
— Chciałbym, abyście pomyśleli o czymś, co was uszczęśliwia, a kiedy poczujecie jak pozytywne wibracje, przewiercają się przez wasza ciało, rzućcie zaklęcie Varietas na płótno. I to tyle jeżeli chodzi o wyzwanie na dzisiaj. Jeśli wypowiecie sentencje w waszej gestii pozostanie jedynie zabarwić płótno. Możecie przelewitować farby i stworzyć ogromną plamę kolorów, możecie smarować dłońmi, po białym materiale lub zwyczajnie wylać je na płótno. Miejcie przy tym zabawę i z niczym się nie śpieszcie. Gwarantuje ciekawe efekty, które mogą was nawet delikatnie zszokować, jeśli nie wiecie, co uważacie w życiu za prawdziwe szczęście. No więc! Do roboty moi kochani!  
Ciężko było mi się skupić na tych naprawdę szczęśliwych momentach mojego życia. Przymknąłem oczy i pomyślałem o chwili, kiedy zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu. Następne wspomnienie było z dnia, gdy pierwszy raz zagrałem na pozycji szukającego, przeciwko Puchonom. Kiedy widziałem zdenerwowany wzrok Pottera, na trzecim roku. Nie mogłem się nie uśmiechnąć, przypominając sobie jego przerażenie, na myśl, że gdzieś za nim wisi w powietrzu Dementor. W mojej głowie pojawił się też obraz, kiedy ojciec podarował mi pierścień rodu Malfoy’ów na jedenaste urodziny. To był jeden z bardziej rodzinnych dni w moim życiu, kiedy razem z matką i ojcem wybraliśmy się na wycieczkę do Francji.  
— Varietas – wyszeptałem zaklęcie i przez sekundę mogłem podziwiać holograficzną łunę światła wsiąkającą w płótno. Rzuciłem zaklęcie lewitujące na farby i zamoczyłem dłonie w szmaragdowej zieleni, a moje palce zaczęły błądzić po białym materiale. Czułem jak popadam w swego rodzaju trans. Mieszałem ze sobą kolory, nie starając się, aby moja praca wyglądała jak coś konkretnego. Czerwień mieszała się ze szczerym złotem. Robiłem zamarzy i smugi przy okazji tonąc w duszącym zapachu farb. Patrzyłem, jak czerń pokrywa biel, a obok pojawiła się srebrna serpentyna. Prawdopodobnie skończyłem, a teraz tylko czekałem na efekty, kiedy za grube warstwy farby spływały do dołu.  
— Skończyłeś, Draco? – zapytał profesor, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. Ten mężczyzna był jedną z nielicznych osób, która mówiła mi po imieniu.  
— Myślę, że tak. Reszta już wyszła? – Zapytałem, kiedy spostrzegłem, że sala opustoszała całkowicie.  
— Wyszli, ale nie miałem serca ci przerywać. Zakończ zaklęcie, Draco. – powiedział i kiwnął głową na płótno.  
— Finite. – Patrzyłem jak moja praca nagle zaczęła się formować w coś. Na moich oczach tworzyła się zdobiona rubinami bransoleta, w którą wpleciony był srebrny wąż, łudząco przypominający Silvanę. W centrum jawiła się para ogromnych zielonych oczu z drobinkami srebra, a ciemne rzęsy stapiały się w czarne tło. Patrzyłem na swoje dzieło i zastanawiałem się jak miałem to zinterpretować.  
— Nie zamierzam grać w grę, co autor miał na myśli, ale muszę przyznać, że wybranka twojego serca ma naprawdę przepiękne oczy.  
— TO NA PEWNO NIE SĄ OCZY MOJEJ WYBRANKI! – Świadomość d kogo należały te oczy uderzyła we mnie zbyt mocno.  
— Nie, będę się z tobą kłócił. Sam na pewno wiesz najlepiej.  
— Vipera Eva…  
— NIE! – zabrał płótno, zanim zdążyłem cisnąć zaklęciem w te przeklęte oczy. – O nie, nie, nie Draco. Tak nie będzie. To, że nie podoba ci się efekt twojej pracy, nie znaczy, że możesz sprawić, że zniknie to, co stworzyłeś. Nie kiedy ja stoję obok. Skoro ty nie chcesz tego obrazu, ja się nim zaopiekuję.  
— Nie chcę, żeby istniał.  
— Ależ już późno. – Spojrzał na zegarek. — Chyba powinieneś już iść, jutro też są lekcje.  
— Profesorze…  
— Do zobaczenia, Draco. – Powiedział, wypraszając mnie z sali z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Kiedy wychodziłem moje oczy prawdopodobnie znajdowały się, gdzieś po drugiej stronie oczodołów z tej irytacji. Gdyby Marville, był jakąkolwiek inną osobą, na pewno nie pozwoliłbym się w ten sposób traktować. Mężczyznę ratowało to, że był nauczycielem, bo inaczej nie ręczyłbym za siebie.  
***  
Leżałem rozwalony na fotelu w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Byłem zmęczony, więc pozwoliłem, sobie na prztyknięcie oczu i nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy podręcznik od eliksirów wylądował na podłodze. Pierwszy tydzień po przerwie od szkoły zawsze był dla mnie trochę cięży i wymagał więcej, ale nigdy nieudało mi się nie poradzić sobie z wdrążeniem się w tok nauki.  
Poczułem jak kobieca dłoń delikatnie zabiera włosy z mojego czoła. Nie musiałem nawet otwierać oczu, żeby widzieć do kogo ona należała. Reszta damskiej części naszego domu, bałaby mnie chociażby szturchnąć przypadkiem, a co dopiero dotykać z bezczelnością moich włosów.  
Zaburczałem, żeby Pansy dała mi święty spokój. Usiadła na fotelu obok i przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy.  
— Myślisz, że powinnam zacząć umawiać się z Zabinim?  
— Blaise to dobry facet. Ma manierę i jest zabawny. Jego ród mieści się całkiem wysoko w hierarchii rodzin czystokrwistych, więc myślę, że to dobra partia. Poza tym nie znasz go od dzisiaj i wiesz, że jest w porządku. Myślę, że jest wart ciebie.  
— Przestań, przecież wiem, że dla ciebie, każdy byłby dla mnie dobry.  
— Oczywiście, że tak nie sądzę. Jest wręcz przeciwnie, mało kto zasługuje na taką kobietę jak ty. Masz cudowną osobowość, jesteś lojalna i niezależna. Myślisz, że trzymałbym się przy tobie tyle lat gdybym uważał inaczej? To, że czasem powiem, że jesteś irytująca, nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo gdybym usłyszał jakiekolwiek oszczerstwa na twój temat, przysięgam, że skrzydło szpitalne byłoby miejscem, gdzie trafiłaby osoba, nieposiadająca umiejętności ważenia słów w moim towarzystwie. Jesteś jedną z najbardziej wartościowych osób jakie znam i jeśli mówię, że Zabini zasługuje na ciebie, to dlatego, że naprawdę tak myślę, a nie, że staram się znaleźć sposób żeby cię od siebie odsunąć.  
— On jest świetnym przyjacielem, ale nie wiem czy chcę to, co jest między nami nazywać związkiem. Jasne, pieprzymy się i jest to dobre, ale nie wiem czy to jest w porządku, kiedy ja dalej…  
— Pansy… — Nie zdążyłem skończyć zdania, kiedy ciepłe dłonie Pansy objęły moją twarz. Wiedziałem, co się stanie i było mi przykro, że nie potrafiłem zareagować, tak jakby chciała tego Pansy. Moje ciało było zdolne do podniecenia, ale umysł pozostawał czysty i wcale nie chciałem być całowany przez swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Te czasy, kiedy robiłem to dla zabawy minęły, gdy tylko zrozumiałem, że dla niej nie jest to tak bardzo obojętne jak dla mnie.  
To nie był jeden z tych słodkich pocałunków. Był ciężki i przesiąknięty goryczą. Nie sprawiał mi on żadnej przyjemności, jednak pozwoliłem Pansy dalej się całować, aby mogła zrozumieć. Musiała w końcu otworzyć się na kogoś innego, bo marnowała się, starając wymusić na mnie relację, której nie byłem w stanie jej zaoferować.  
Trwało to jeszcze kilka sekund, zanim Pansy odsunęła mnie od siebie.  
— Nic nie poczułeś, co? – zapytała, patrząc mi w oczy.  
— Nie, Pansy, nie poczułem.  
Pansy westchnęła i z powrotem usiadła do swojego fotela. Nawet nie spostrzegłem, jak to się stało, że wcześniej znalazła się na tyle blisko mnie, aby mogła mnie pocałować. Rozsiadła się wygodnie i oparła głowę o oparcie, kierując swój wzrok w sufit.  
— Więc kto, do cholery jasnej? Nie wierzę, że jestem jedyną osobą, z którą miałeś coś. I że jesteś na tyle zadufanym w sobie dupkiem, że nie istnieje nikt, kto potrafiłby się przebić, przez tę fasadę, którą wokół siebie stworzyłeś. – Przez ułamek sekundy, mój mózg zafundował mi obraz szmaragdowych oczu, tak kurwa, niestety dobrze mi znanych. Przetarłem twarz, bo czułem jak zmęczenie i zirytowanie na samego siebie zaczyna ze mnie wypływać.  
— Miałem pewne epizody we Francji, jednak nie znaczyły one zbyt wiele i kończyły się szybciej niż zaczynały, bo w facetach, na których trafiałem zawsze było coś, co mi w nich nie odpowiadało. Coś, co potrafiło w mgnieniu oka wszystko zepsuć i sprawić, że zamiast pożądania czy chociażby zainteresowania pojawiał się niesmak i zwyczajny brak pasji.  
— Nie pomyślałeś, że to może z tobą jest problem?  
— Słucham?!  
— Może pragniesz niemożliwego. Mam wrażenie, że postawiłeś poprzeczkę tak wysoko, że ideał, o którym gdzieś tam skrycie marzysz, nie istnieje. Mówisz, że w każdym kogo poznajesz coś ci przeszkadza, a myślałeś kiedyś o tym, żeby zignorować tę rzecz, która ci przeszkadza w potencjalnej osobie, którą chciałbyś obdarzyć uczuciem?  
— To nie wchodzi w grę. Nie potrafiłbym być z facetem, który mnie nie pociąga wizualnie. A moje wyparcie zazwyczaj przychodzi tak szybko, że facet nie ma szansy dać mi się poznać.  
— TO CZEGO TY DO CHOLERY CHCESZ?!  
— NIE PODNOŚ NA MNIE GŁOSU!  
— Dobra, inaczej, opisz mi swój typ faceta. – Ona i jej poranione pomysły.  
— Nie da się.  
— Da się. – Wywróciła oczami. – Jak widzę sam nie wiesz czego chcesz. Wysoki czy niski?  
— Pansy, to bez sensu.  
— CO ZNOWU NIE MA SENSU?!  
— DOBRA! Wysoki, ale niższy ode mnie. Nie zniósłbym, gdyby ktoś patrzył na mnie z góry przez całe moje życie.  
— To już nam redukuję co najmniej połowę facetów w naszej szkole. Kolor włosów? Jasne? Ciemne? Może rude?  
— Litości. Gdybym nie znał Weasleyów mógłbym się pokusić, o miedziany kolor włosów, jednak, ich rodzina zrodziła do mnie rasistowskie podejście do posiadaczy ów koloru. Czarne. Idealnie kontrastowałyby z moimi wplecionymi w nie dłońmi, kiedy…  
— Okej, to daje jakiś obraz. Karnacja? Coś jak Blaise, czy stawiasz na skórę tak samo jasną jak twoja.  
— Nigdy nie przeszkadzał mi kolor skóry Francuzów, jednak jasna cera wydaje mi się być bardziej arystokratyczna.  
— A oczy?  
— Byle nie zielone. — Odpowiedziałem szybko.  
— No i właśnie zdyskwalifikowaliśmy Pottera. Przez chwilę byłam przerażona, bo niebezpiecznie zaczął przychodzić mi do głowy jako potencjalny kandydat.  
— Nie istnieje taki poziom desperacji, w którym zainteresowałbym się Potterem.  
— Uspokoiłeś mnie.  
— Wiesz Pansy, w sumie to zrobiłem się śpiący. Jak już wpadniesz na to, kto będzie idealnym facetem dla Draco Malfoya, to mnie uświadom. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. – Dobranoc. – Pomachałem jej, będąc do niej tyłem i skierowałem się do swojego dormitorium.  
Przed snem nurtowało mnie, co pomyślałaby sobie Pansy, gdyby wiedziała, że moja ostatnia odpowiedź była kłamstwem.  
***  
Do lekcji wróżbiarstwa miałem mieszane uczucia. Lubiłem proroctwo, ponieważ miałem do niego swego rodzaju dar, jednak Trelawney miała tak chaotyczną osobowość, że cudem wysiadywałem całą lekcję w jej towarzystwie. Właściwie o miałem wątpliwości, co do tego czy ona w ogóle potrafiła wróżyć. Ojciec mówił, że miewała swoje momenty olśnienia, jednak to, co reprezentowała sobą na lekcjach, nijak pokrywało się z tym, co mawiał ojciec.  
Już nawet nie miałem siły wyrażać pogardy, kiedy słyszałem ile to nieszczęścia czeka mnie w życiu. Jakby to było coś przed czym ktokolwiek potrafiłby się uchronić.  
— Dzisiaj, moi drodzy, poznamy dziedzinę magii jaką jest wróżenie z kart. Przez kilka lekcji będę wykładała wam teorię na ich temat i pod koniec każdej z nich, będzie wróżyć sobie nawzajem. Jednak! Mam dla was specjalną niespodziankę. – złożyła dłonie i przyłożyła je do twarzy, w geście ekscytacji. – Dzisiaj, nie będziecie dobierać się sami. Przygotowałam urnę z waszymi datami urodzin. Każdy z was wylosuje jedną osobę i będzie z nią pracował do zakończenia działu. – Nikt nawet nie próbował ukryć dezaprobaty.  
— A więc! Wingardium Leviosa! – Wypowiedziała zaklęcie i wszystkie ruloniki z datami naszych urodzin lewitowały po sali. Złapałem od niechcenia jedną i zastanawiałem się skąd niby mam wiedzieć, kto kiedy ma urodziny. Rozwinąłem, kawałek pergaminu i nie musiałem się nawet zastanawiać.  
31 lipca 1980  
Prawdopodobnie nie istniał czarodziej w Anglii, który nie wiedziałby, kto urodził się w tym dniu.  
Spojrzałem na Pottera, który podobnie jak reszta był skonfundowany, bo nie wiedział, do kogo ma podejść.  
— Pewnie nie masz pojęcia, kto urodził się 5 czerwca 1980 roku, co, Potter?  
— Myślę, że właśnie się dowiedziałem.  
— Powinienem porozmawiać z ojcem na temat sposobów edukowania nas w tej szkole. Nie wiem czego miałbym się nauczyć, będąc z tobą w parze.  
— Kiedy nauczysz się załatwiać swoje sprawy bez pomocy tatusia, Malfoy?  
— Nigdy nie prosiłeś ojca o pomoc, Potter? Ah no tak, ty nie masz rodziców, jak mogłem zapomnieć. – Powiedziałem z całkowicie nieszczerym uśmiechem i świadomością jak podłe było to, co powiedziałem. Nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, co się stało, ale pożałowałem swoich słów, gdy tylko zobaczyłem minę Pottera. Jego oczy wyrażały tak wielki smutek, że poczułem się przez to przytłoczony. Trafiłem zdecydowanie w jego najsłabszy punkt. Stał jak spetryfikowany, jednak wciąż utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy i to było w tym wszystkim najgorsze.  
— Przepraszam. Przesadziłem.  
— Spieprzaj, Malfoy. – uśmiechnął się do mnie, jednak przemawiała przez to najprawdziwsza nienawiść.  
— Skoro każdy znalazł już swoją parę, proszę usiądźcie przy stolikach. Tam będzie czekała na was talia kart.  
Potter poprowadził nas w najbardziej zaciemnioną część wierzy. Nie spodziewałem się, że nagle zacznie ze mną rozmawiać, po tym, co ode mnie usłyszał.  
Nie miałem zamiaru przejmować się tym, co mówiła stara Trelawney. Miałem szeroką wiedzę w zakresie wróżenia z kart i nie czułem potrzeby w żaden sposób jej zagłębiać.  
Złapałem karty w obie dłonie i przymknąłem oczy.  
— Co robisz? – zapytał Potter, a ja byłe zdziwiony, że jednak się do mnie odezwał.  
— Przelewam swoją energię w talię.  
— Skąd wiesz, jak to zrobić? Przecież Trelaw…  
— Już od paru lat potrafię wróżyć z kart, niczego nowego się tutaj nie nauczę, więc nie muszę słuchać jej bełkotu.  
— W takim razie powiedz, kto będzie reprezentantem naszej szkoły w turnieju.  
— Bez tego, mogę powiedzieć, że to będzie Diggory. Ale to tak nie działa. Nie jestem medium i nie potrafię zobaczyć fragmentów przyszłości. To działa bardziej na poziomie intuicji, a karty tylko pomagają mi w interpretacji moich odczuć. Zresztą to nigdy nie jest nic pewnego, bo bieg wydarzeń można zawsze zmienić, jeśli się tego bardzo chce.  
— Chcę zobaczyć, co mi powiesz, powróż mi.  
— W porządku. Ale musisz brać to na poważnie. – Opowiedziałem po namyśle. Sam byłem ciekawy, co podpowiedzą mi karty. – Potrzymaj talię w obu dłoniach. – podsunąłem karty na jego stronę stolika.  
Wziąłem karty z powrotem i przetasowałem je.  
— Przełóż. – Popatrzył na mnie z brakiem zrozumienia. – Rozdziel na trzy części w prawą stronę.  
Wyłożyłem pierwsze ustawienie.  
— Martwisz się czymś ostatnio i masz sporo wątpliwości, ale niedługo wszystko w tej kwestii się wyjaśni. – Potter, kiwnął głową.  
Złożyłem karty w kupkę i znowu położyłem przed nim.  
— Przełóż.  
Wyłożyłem talię i zacząłem analizować. Spojrzałem zdziwiony na asa pik, który stał obok karty Harry’ego, a zaraz obok siódemka kier i walet karo.  
— Na wylocie masz zagrożenie i kłótnie z kimś z twojego bliskiego otoczenia, z kimś o jasnych, bądź rudych włosach.  
— Masz na myśli Rona? – Przemilczałem jego pytanie. Moje słowa same powinny wydobywać myśli z jego podświadomości i nakierowywać na odpowiednie osoby czy problemy z którymi się zmaga, kiedy czytam karty. Chyba, że coś dotyczy rzeczy, których jeszcze nie ma prawa wiedzieć.  
— Jednak ostatecznie osiągniesz częściowy sukces, a to da ci wiele szczęścia.  
Złożyłem karty.  
— Przełóż.  
Wyłożyłem kary na znak mistycznego krzyża. As kier stał zaraz obok Waleta Kara. To mnie zaskoczyło.  
— Wygląda na to, że wpakujesz się w dość intensywny romans. – Z facetem, powinienem dodać, jednak zostawiłem to dla siebie, bo nie byłem pewien i chyba nawet nie chciałem być pewien dokładnej interpretacji.  
— Jesteś w stanie stwierdzić z kim? – zapytał zdziwiony.  
— Przełóż.  
Spojrzałem na wyłożone karty i muszę przyznać, że troch się zaniepokoiłem.  
— W dalszej przyszłości zginie ktoś młody, a ta śmierć znacząco wpłynie na twoje życie. – Wskazałem asa pik i waleta kier. — Będzie zapowiedzią ogromnych zmian nie tylko dla ciebie, ale dla osób z twojego otoczenia. – Przejechałem placem po kartach, stojących obok karty Pottera. Wciąż stała tam karta Waleta Kara.  
— Jesteś w stanie wyczytać coś jeszcze? – zapytał, kiedy milczałem przez jakiś czas.  
— Myślę, że karty są już zmęczone.  
— Powinienem wierzyć, w to, co powiedziałeś?  
— To jest tylko twój wybór. Nie mogę ci niczego zagwarantować i szczerze powiedziawszy nie chciałbym aby ta wróżba się sprawdziła – Miałem dziwne przeczucie, że wróżyłem też dla siebie, chociaż starałem się nie identyfikować z żadną kartą.  
— Nie chcesz abym poznał kogoś nowego? – Uśmiechnął się unosząc jeden kącik w górę. – Zazdrosny?  
— Nie wiem, kogo NOWEGO chcesz poznać w Hogwarcie, Potter.  
— Też prawda.  
Ślizgoni i Gryfoni zaczęli opuszczać klasę, czego Trelawney pewnie nawet nie była świadoma. Piła herbatę za biurkiem, patrząc rozmarzonym wzrokiem, gdzieś przez okno.  
— Przeprosiny przyjęte, Malfoy. – usłyszałem, kiedy zmierzałem w kierunku wyjścia. Świat zwariował.  
Zatrzymałem się i odwróciłem w stronę Gryfona. Spojrzałem na niego i nie do końca wiedząc, co właściwie chciałem zrobić, przytaknąłem, po czy ruszyłem po schodach w dół. Wciąż miałem w głowie ostatnie ułożenie kart, bo przysięgam, że było w nich coś niepokojącego.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standardowo napiszcie mi, czy wam się podobało! Jeśli maci jakieś sugestie, albo pytanie to ja chętnie wysłucham! :D No i nie zapomnijcie wypomnieć mi błędów, jeśli jakieś zauważycie, bo niestety nie mam żadnej bety. Przepraszam, że rozdziały dodaję tak nieregularnie, niestety moja wena jest bardzo kapryśna. :')

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że nie jest idealnie, wiem, że na pewno są błędy, że są rzeczy niedopracowane, ale chciałam wstawić tutaj pierwszy rozdział, żebym miała jakąś motywację do dalszego pisania. Będzie mi miło jeśli dacie znać, że przeczytaliście, co ewentualnie wam się podobało lub nie.


End file.
